


Gentleman Bee and Passionate Rose

by Skylin3



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, High School, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylin3/pseuds/Skylin3
Summary: Being the new kid had its perks but Dorothea hadn't quite anticipated the attention she was already receiving. Wanting some alone time she gets away from the crowd only to eventually be greeted by a young man. Oh great just when she was finally alone, she was already being interrupted. That's what she wanted to think, but spending time with this young man she oddly found his presence a welcome one.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Dorothea Arnault, Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Sweet Like Honey





	Gentleman Bee and Passionate Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is my zine submission for Sweet Like Honey a Ferdithea Fanzine! I'm so excited that the project has finally been completed and released and I hope you guys have been enjoying it thus far. 
> 
> It was a lot of fun to be a part of this and I'm very excited about everyone else's pieces so after you finish this one, go and check them out! Until the next one, see ya!

To Dorothea, being the new kid in a different school had its pros and cons. The pros included no one knew anything about her, meaning that anything anyone assumed about her was flat-out false. She liked it that way—it was much easier to just go about her business and pretend like she was invisible to everyone around her. She didn’t have many friends as it was, and the ones she did have were all too far away now since she moved. 

The cons included her becoming the center of attention, which was irritating. So many new kids already wanted to ask her out, from boys to girls to everything in between. She didn’t really mind it either way, but she was way too new to the school to be going out with anyone. It didn’t help that she was “attractive,” or so others told her. 

Truth be told, she would much rather be alone. Time alone was time with herself, without judgement from anyone. The time to herself also meant that she could do what she liked to do, like singing. After all, it was better than doing nothing, right? Yeah, that sounded good. Time spent singing alone was certainly much better than spending it with the popular groups.

She couldn’t stand people who sang in groups at all, mostly because they were so full of themselves. And if what she heard from the rumors were true, she’d best be off staying as far as away as possible. 

Dorothea scanned the courtyard, looking for a comfortable spot with the fewest people. Luckily, she found an empty bench with plenty of shade from the large tree planted behind it. She made her way over to the bench, sitting down before pulling out her phone and scrolling through it. She tapped away at the device, opening her music player app before reaching for her earphones.

She hovered her finger over the playlist before selecting “Oh No!” After the first few seconds, she found herself singing along, not even thinking about it as she started. She moved to the beat of the song in her seat, allowing herself to relax for the remainder of her break.

“Don’t need money, don’t need fame. I just want to make a change, I just wanna change, I just wanna change, I just wanna change,” she sang aloud, eyes closed. 

Because the young singer's eyes were closed, she didn't notice a boy rounding the corner, bright orange hair shifting as he inclined his head to hear her better. He stood behind one of the pillars and watched her as she sang. Her voice was soothing on his ears despite her quickened pace as she kept up to the song’s tempo. He immediately recognized the song and couldn’t help himself to join her, as ungentlemanly as it seemed. 

“I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine, I’m now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy! Oh, oh no! Oh no! Oh no-oh!” 

Dorothea was immediately startled, letting out a loud yelp, before glaring at him. What kind of weirdo just invites himself to sing with someone else? He didn’t even bother to introduce himself before singing with her!

“Who are you and what do you want?!” Dorothea yelled, demanding an answer from him.

“I’m sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!” the young man apologized. “I-I just found your voice to be so soothing, and I couldn’t help but sing myself,” he laughed nervously.

“That doesn’t mean you can just waltz in and sing with me! I don’t even know you!” She glared daggers at him. “How do I know you’re not just some annoying bee trying to get a girl’s favor?”

“Goodness, no! I swear I’m not that kind of man, I respect a woman’s boundaries. I really do!” He waved his hands frantically, trying to be as transparent as possible. “I meant it when I said your voice was soothing.”

Dorothea paused for a moment. She wanted to still be angry at him, but the more she looked at him, the more sincere he seemed to come off. And he not only complimented her once but twice, both times referring only to her singing. 

“You - you liked my singing?” she asked, flushing slightly before she pouted again. “I - I mean, that doesn’t excuse this!”

“I know! I should’ve announced myself earlier, but, well, I saw that you walk by yourself and I felt like…”

“You think I need a friend? Is that it?” she interrupted, glaring at him. “Pity the new girl who only looks like a loner because she doesn’t know anyone at a new school?” 

“That’s not at all what I meant!” He nervously rubbed the back of his head. “Look, why don’t we start over? My name’s Ferdinand Von Aegir. If it’s alright with you, I would like to know your name.” 

“No need to be so formal, you know,” she scoffed, staring at him. After a moment, she let out a sigh. “Though I do appreciate you trying again, at least. It’s Dorothea, Dorothea Arnault.”

“That’s a beautiful name,” he said. He looked at her and realized he might’ve overstepped again. “I’m sorry, that was uncalled for, I-”

“Relax, I’m not mad, at least not anymore,” she giggled. “So what’s with you? Do you normally spy on people like that?”

Ferdinand became embarrassed at the insinuation, turning bright red as he tried to defend himself. “I do not! Like I’ve repeated multiple times now, you looked lonely and I assumed wrong, but then I heard you sing and well… I couldn’t help myself.”

“And why’s that? Does the song interest you?” she asked with a look of curiosity in her eyes.

“It’s more like I relate to it,” Ferdinand admitted. “I know I don’t look like it, but I put on a false version of myself to appease others. It’s mostly just to keep my head above water, so to speak.”

“Sounds like a real chore, if you ask me,” Dorothea said.

“You definitely don’t hold back when it comes to speaking your mind,” Ferdinand chuckled.

“Is that a bad thing?” 

“Not at all,” Ferdinand shook his head. “Not too many people feel like they can speak their minds freely around here. It’s actually refreshing to talk to someone who's as sincere as they are beautiful." 

Dorothea could feel the heat rise to her cheeks after hearing Ferdinand tack on that last part. “I-It’s nothing special, but thank you,” she said quietly.

They sat there awkwardly for a moment. Neither of them seemed too keen on speaking up to each other. Dorothea shifted in her seat, slightly unsure of what to do next. She went from being angry with Ferdinand to surprised by him and confused about what she was feeling. It wasn’t anything too serious, but she hated this confusion. 

Meanwhile, Ferdinand was just as confused, if not slightly ashamed. It was definitely not because he was with her, but a part of him couldn’t help but feel like he had made her too embarrassed to speak. He felt like he should be mentally kicking himself right now—he called her cute, after barely getting her to calm down. What was wrong with him?

Ferdinand was about to say something when he suddenly heard a high-pitched girl’s voice call out to him. He instantly knew who that voice belonged to: it was Monica, a short red-haired girl who was nothing but trouble. Not to mention the group she always brought with her, usually because she wanted to pick on the new kid.

“There you are, Aegir! I was wondering where you had run off to.” She gave him a devious smile. “To think you’d be out here trying to make friends with the new trash.”

“That was uncalled for, Monica! You better take that back right now!” Ferdinand demanded, slowly clenching his fist.

“Oh come on, Aegir, I was simply addressing… whatever she is,” she said in a dismissive tone.

“At least I’m not some loudmouth pipsqueak,” Dorothea suddenly said. “I’d watch your tongue there before I make you watch it, shorty."

“What did you say?!” Monica’s face contorted in anger as she lashed out to hit Dorothea. 

Ferdinand was quick to move and got in between the two women. He separated them apart forcing Monica to hide behind the group that accompanied her.

“What did you do that for?!” Dorothea questioned him angrily. “I was going to teach her a lesson!”

“This isn’t about you!” Ferdinand looked her in the eye. “She does this all the time whenever there’s a new student around.”

“So what? You think I can’t defend myself, is that it? I don’t need some guy to help me!” Dorothea lashed out at Ferdinand.

Before Ferdinand could even counter her, Monica started laughing at them. Ferdinand turned to see her and saw a look of deceit on her face. 

“Oh, Aegir, you really should consider who you choose to hang out with. She didn’t even appreciate you helping her,” Monica continued to laugh.

“Quiet, you!” Ferdinand retorted.

“There’s no need to be so hostile, it doesn’t suit you,” Monica mocked him, clicking her tongue. “Besides you wouldn’t want to be unpopular again, right? Don’t bother answering, I know your answer. Buh-bye now!” 

And just like that, she walked away, leaving Dorothea and Ferdinand alone. Ferdinand never really cared for being popular, the concept sounded so tiring to him as it was. More importantly, he needed to tend Dorothea, but as soon as he looked at her, he saw her steaming.

“Dorothea?” he asked innocently.

“Shut up!” she said in a low, growling voice. Her face was red and her green eyes had an intense look about them. She focused her gaze on Ferdinand, glaring at him. “Why? Why didn’t you let me handle it myself? Just because I’m supposedly some ‘trash’ that pipsqueak deems me as? That doesn’t mean you have to defend me! I’m perfectly capable of defending myself, and I don’t need help, especially from a popular goody-two-shoes.”

“Dorothea, I—” He didn’t get to finish before Dorothea cut him off again.

“Save it! I’m not interested in hearing you talk,” she said dismissively. “That’s what I get for letting my guard down so easily.”

She walked away without another word. Ferdinand tried to run after her, only stopped by the shrill sound of the bell. 

Lunch was over, and from what he noticed, her class was probably on the other side of the campus. Deep down, he knew he should’ve gone after her, but another part also knew that whatever he said right now would probably just upset her more. He swallowed his regret and went to class. It was annoying, but his apology would have to come later. He had to make it up to her somehow, though. Maybe he didn't know how yet, but he just had to.

* * *

“Oh c'mon, Ferdinand! I’m not the most attentive when it comes to these things, but clearly, something is buggin’ ya, right?” Caspar asked, looking at his sulking friend.

“Is something the matter? You do not appear to be doing that wellness…” Petra said, before quickly correcting her mistake “I mean, well…”

“I admit, it is rather strange seeing you so down,” Linhardt said, letting out a loud yawn. “Normally, this wouldn’t be any of my business, but surprisingly I do have some energy.”

“Y-yeah, you’re normally quite cheerful and k-kind!” Bernadetta stuttered.

“Yes, it is quite frightening not to be annoyed by your presence,” Hubert added.

“It’s really not that big of a deal, guys…” Ferdinand let out a sigh. “I just met someone earlier today, and—”

“Aw, dude, who was it? Come on spill it, spill it!” Caspar interrupted him, slamming his hands on his desk excitedly.

“Well, I don’t think it matters anymore…” Ferdinand admitted, settling back into his chair after a short jump. “Monica showed up and things got sour between us very quickly… Though it was my fault. I defended her, even after she claimed she could do it herself. It’s not like I doubted her or anything, but I just couldn’t help it.”

“And that was your first mistake. You’re too eager to help others who don’t want or need your help.” Hubert reprimanded him. “Though for once, I cannot blame you. That woman is always bad news. If only we could make her disappear,” Hubert suggested, forming a dark smile across his lips.

“And how do you propose we even do that? We’re highschoolers Hubert, not some kidnappers,” Ferdinand let out another sigh.

Hubert scoffed, before looking away impatiently. Ferdinand clearly lacked any sort of imagination when it came to these topics. The others simply looked at each other, confused about what advice to offer him. They all thought on their own, quiet until a brunette with lavender eyes approached them.

“Sounds to me like you should just try to see her again after school today,” she said to him.

“I've already thought of that, Edelgard, but how do I do it in a way that she’ll accept?” he asked, sighing.

“Well, after you apologize, you could always invite her to spend her afternoon with us,” Edelgard suggested. “That way, you can introduce her to more people, and show her that you don’t just do it for popularity’s sake. Show her that you have true friends who care about you.”

Ferdinand gave her a look of surprise, “How did you know that?”

“Hubert and I may or may not have been close when it happened. I can’t speak for the others, though.” she admitted. 

Ferdinand racked his brain for a while. It sounded like a good idea, but just how exactly did taking Dorothea to meet new people suddenly equal good friends? That part was still a bit of a blur to him. 

“Stop thinking so much and just do as Edelgard says, dude,” Caspar said, slapping him on his back.

“Yes, if that is your wanting, you should be pursuing it with great confidence,” Petra nodded.

“I-I think i-it could work!” Bernadetta encouraged him.

“Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?” Linhardt yawned again. “Besides, I could use my spare time to nap for a while before later today.”

“All of you are right! I think this could work somehow. Thank you all!” Ferdinand smiled at them. He and his friends had long since dubbed themselves the Black Eagles, and the name rang true under their guidance. 

“Don’t thank us yet, Ferdinand, you still have to convince her,” Edelgard reminded him.

“And if that vile woman shows up again, just pay her no mind. She isn’t worth the trouble,” Hubert said with a confident grin.

Ferdinand nodded before thanking his friends once more. He could do this, all he had to do was apologize to her sincerely and show her that he cares more about his friends than some status.

Before that, though, he had to wait.

* * *

The final bell had rung. Ferdinand was quick to gather his belongings and exit his classroom quickly. He needed to find Dorothea before she left for the day. Not that it would be the end of the world if he didn’t, but he wasn’t one to keep others waiting for long. Even if said others weren’t interested in seeing him at the moment.

He scanned the courtyard, hoping to spot familiar wavy dark brown hair with a reddish hue. He found nothing. Heart sinking, he continued to search. He didn’t want to give up so easily, but it was becoming hard not to. Exiting the school gates, he looked around as the street was filled with students walking or getting a ride home.

Ferdinand kept searching for Dorothea until he found her sitting near the school’s stone monument at the entrance. He approached her slowly, not wanting to scare her off at a moment’s notice. She saw him and scoffed, looking away with a pout.

“H-Hey, Dorothea,” he started awkwardly.

“What do you want? If you’re here to apologize, I don’t want to hear it," she said coldly. 

“Then I guess that this is going to take a while, because that’s what I planned to do,” he said firmly.

She considered him, eyes angry as her lips twisted into a frown. “God, you're annoying. You're like a bee!” she yelled at him.

Ferdinand didn’t answer back, choosing to stay quiet instead and let her vent out her frustrations.

“Why do the popular kids think they’re better than everyone else is, anyway? Because that somehow makes us look lesser? Please, if they didn’t have that one thing that made them special, they would be just like us!” Dorothea continued.

“Are you done?” Ferdinand said a little impatiently.

Dorothea simply looked away again.

Ferdinand sighed, this was going to take a while. “Dorothea, I really am sorry for earlier. I know you’re capable of defending yourself, you showed me that much. But I just couldn’t help myself, it’s just who I am,” he explained. “It’s okay if you don’t care, but I really wanted you to know that.”

“Fine, let’s just say you really did mean that. Why did you really approach me at first? Was it really my singing, or did you just pity the new kid?”

“Singing,” Ferdinand answered confidently. “About me assuming things, that was honestly an excuse that I came up with on the spot. I thought you would find it really weird if your singing was my only reason.”

“Well, I did,” Dorothea answered flatly. “But then I heard the sincerity in your voice and, well, I do appreciate you being honest. Few people are like that,” she said.

“So…apology accepted?” he asked hopefully.

Dorothea let out a sigh, finally releasing all of the tension in her body. “Yeah, I do. I shouldn’t have ignored you like that. You wanted to help me, but I just couldn’t help but feel useless, and I hate feeling that.”

Ferdinand found her confession humorous, finding it difficult not to chuckle a bit. “Sorry, I shouldn’t be laughing,” he apologized. “Trust me, I do not take kindly to that feeling either; I like helping others if I can.”

Dorothea giggled, “Guess you’re not so bad after all.” She paused for a moment, unsure of where their conversation was heading. “By the way, can I call you Ferdie? I like giving friends nicknames.”

“That’s fine by me,” he smiled. “I too have a request of my own. Would you accompany me with some friends right now? We’re planning to hang out today, I promise they’re nothing like Monica.”

“Assertive,” she teased him before curling her lips into a small smile. “But I don’t have anywhere else to be, so sure, why not.”

“Excellent, I’ll take you to them,” he said excitedly.

As Ferdinand extended his hand out to Dorothea, he overheard Monica yelling at someone else in the distance. He turned to locate her voice, before making eye contact with her. She tried calling to him, to which Ferdinand turned away and grabbed Dorothea by the hand, walking away as quickly as possible. 

Monica began to yell, trying to get to him, but as soon as Dorothea realized what was going on, she couldn’t resist turning around and sticking her tongue out in a cocky manner. She angered Monica more before watching her stomp her feet on the ground as she gave up chasing them.

Dorothea then looked at Ferdinand, who was looking ahead confidently, but could tell that he was holding back a laugh. Not only was he confident, forward-going, and aggressive (at least to those he disliked), but he was earnest. She liked that about him, even though she had just met him. But if she was honest with herself, she found that quite attractive about him. Maybe he wouldn’t be a bad boyfriend someday… 

Someday.


End file.
